


Как кошка с собакой

by Latika



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Aesthetic Collage, Drama, Gen, WTF Battle, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Lumine 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latika/pseuds/Latika
Summary: Момент, когда Билл захватывает контроль над телом Коди. Спецквест WTF Lumine 2020, на тему "столкновение противоположностей".
Relationships: Kody & Lumine (Lumine)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Как кошка с собакой




End file.
